<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look cute by gbbmdn_312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177859">you look cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbmdn_312/pseuds/gbbmdn_312'>gbbmdn_312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe takes school seriously in this one, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, i hope you enjoy, my children are happy alright, no sad shit, she attends class and shit haha, they're happy in this AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbmdn_312/pseuds/gbbmdn_312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurry vision and headaches are a pain in the ass and the only solution to get rid of it is something Chloe wasn't too keen on but it got her something more in the end that makes it all worth it to bear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So, I'm back! I'm sorry if the last one I wrote was sad as fuck but I swear this time it's a little cute one. Also, I hope you guys are safe right now and I know quarantine's starting to suck but it'll get better. So, yeah, I'll shut up now and I hope you guys enjoy this!</p><p>Thank you! ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does anyone know what are the two non-silvery metals on the periodic table?" </p><p>Miss Grant asked a whole room of teenagers who barely understood chemistry with the exception of two people - Warren Graham and Chloe Price. The teacher waited for volunteers who could answer her question as she wrote on the board.</p><p>"Gold and copper" Chloe whispered to herself as she leaned on the table in front of her that caught Rachel's attention but not the teacher in front since she called on Warren to answer which was the same thing that the girl had said.</p><p>Rachel had a small smile on her face as she looked at the girl beside her who was drawing their science teacher on the pad of paper she had borrowed from the blonde, Chloe had a headache that made her awfully quiet that day. Rachel continued to admire her as she drew, she knew that Chloe was smart enough to be up there but the rebel felt like she had an image to keep at Blackwell so Rachel made sure she'd at least do homework.</p><p>The blonde then looked out front as Miss Grant began to discuss the lesson, they had to take notes since the science teacher liked to include things she mentioned in their tests which made all of them ask each other for notes before their exams. Rachel took a deep breath when she read it had only been ten minutes since the class started, the blonde swore time was so slow when it was chemistry and she just wished she skipped instead, the blonde looked at Chloe who was moving around in her chair and squinting.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered as she put her hand on Chloe.</p><p>"I can barely see what's on the board," she whispered back with an annoyed face that the blonde found cute.</p><p>Rachel looked at her for a second and then at the board. Rachel could see whatever was written on it perfectly since they were a row away from it which meant they were close enough compared to others. Chloe reached for her notebook and copied what she had written.</p><p>"Maybe you should get that checked out?" The suggestion made the girl laugh as she continued to write on her paper.</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl's reaction and gave her a playful shove. The two went on to try to listen to the class and the blonde hoped time would just hurry the fuck up because chemistry just bored her to death.</p><p>
  <strike>xxx</strike>
</p><p>Rachel got up from her desk and stretched, she had been doing schoolwork for the past two hours and a quick break was a must. It was already three in the afternoon on a Saturday and she hadn't heard from Chloe since she texted her that morning. Rachel picked up her phone and saw eight messages and none of them were from Chloe, she didn't like texting first unless it was important but right now she desperately needed a distraction from the shit Blackwell wanted from their students.</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 3:15PM<br/>Hey u busy? Parents aren't here and im so fucking boooored</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 3:20PM<br/>Heeeeeellllooooooo </p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 3:38PM<br/>Jeez a simple i'm busy would be great (╯︵╰,)</p><p>The blonde looked at her phone and wondered why won't Chloe answer back, it was unusual for her because she usually texts back. As Rachel tried to not get annoyed she went on to entertain herself and ignored her desk that only reminded her to finish what she needed to do, when the blonde decided to get something to eat downstairs her phone lit up with Chloe's name on it as the rebel finally messaged her back.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>, 4:45PM<br/>Fuck sorry got caught up with something</p><p><b>Chloe</b>, 4:46PM<br/>Let's hang out tomorrow. I promise.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>, 4:50PM<br/>Also, an emoji? Really?</p><p>Rachel laughed at the girl's hatred for emojis but the curiosity of what the rebel was up to got her, she texted back asking her what she was doing but only got a reply that didn't really answer her question. The two went on to text each other before the blonde decided to go back to work so she wouldn't have to worry about anything tomorrow because all she just wanted was to have a day off with Chloe and maybe smoke a joint or two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun peeked through the American flag that became a makeshift curtain at Chloe’s room and the light that hit the girl’s face was enough to wake her. Chloe groaned as she rolled to the other side of the bed and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep in but as if on cue her alarm clock went off as it played the radio. The rebel opened her eyes and hoped she could just throw the clock across the room but she just couldn’t be bothered until finally had her usual wake and bake, Chloe reached for her ashtray and began her morning ritual.</p><p>The blue-haired girl just looked at the ceiling as the radio played some band’s song and the birds chirped, when she finally finished she placed the ashtray back and grabbed her phone on the floor.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>, 7:35AM<br/>Morning, beautiful.</p><p>Chloe looked at the blinking black line and erased what her dumb fingers instinctively typed, she cringed at what she did as she reminded herself that she and Rachel were just friends. Sure, they kissed that night after The Tempest but they never really talked about it after and it had been two years since. </p><p><b>Chloe</b> , 7:37AM<br/>Morning wanna hang out?</p><p>She looked at her message and waited for a response, she hoped the blonde would answer right away. <em> “She’s probably still asleep,” </em>Chloe thought as she got up from bed and threw her phone at her desk. She then went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, when she got back the blonde finally replied back,</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 7:52AM<br/>Fuck yeah hahaha</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 7:53AM<br/>Sure just let me eat first damn..also good morning to u 2 |ʘ‿ʘ)╯</p><p>Chloe laughed at the message, she doesn’t know where Rachel got those emojis but she would never admit to enjoying emojis to anyone.</p><p><b>Chloe</b> , 7:55AM<br/>Just get dressed or sumthin and meet me at the diner.</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 7:55AM<br/>Oh la la treating a girl to breakfast, Miss Price?</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 7:56AM<br/>U trying to see me in my bday suit or what?</p><p>Chloe felt her face heat up at the blonde's flirty replies as she tried to think of a smart ass comeback but as she typed the blonde sent another text,</p><p><b>Rachel</b>, 7:57AM<br/>See u ;)</p><p>She looked at the winky face and shook her head at her best friend’s antics and went on to get dressed. Once she was ready to go she heard a car leave the garage, Chloe peeked at her window and saw David drive off. She thanked god that she didn’t have to deal with him that morning as she went downstairs. As she walked further she saw her mother washing the dishes and all ready to go to work. Chloe got ready to let Joyce know she was coming with her at the diner when she suddenly turned around and gasped when she saw her daughter.</p><p>“Jesus, Chloe, you gotta speak up, honey.” the older woman laughed as she leaned on the counter. “How’s your head?”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine now, mom” Chloe secretly liked mornings like this with Joyce, it just made her feel like it was just the two of them again. Even if David tried he was just her mother’s husband and nothing more.</p><p>“There’s pancakes or do you just want cereal?” Joyce asked as she wiped the sink dry while waiting for her daughter’s response.</p><p>“Uh, nah, I’m gonna come with you to the diner and eat there” </p><p>“Mhm and eat your college fund away?” her mother joked that made the younger Price laugh as she hopped on the counter where William’s swear jar-turned-Paris travel fund was. </p><p>“Well then, we better get going before you eat me, kiddo” Joyce walked away to the living room leaving Chloe with a weirded out face as she hated her scumbag brain for thinking of a different thing from what Joyce meant.</p><p>When the two women were ready to go, the older woman stopped before opening the door and looked at her daughter who just stood there looking at her back silently asking 'what', Joyce then tapped just above her eyes that made Chloe groan as she ran upstairs knowing damn well what her mother meant.</p><p>Chloe grabbed what it was and decided to bring a small bag, she grabbed her journal, her chemistry homework, and the pad of paper she borrowed from Rachel and ran back downstairs. Finally pleased that her daughter miraculously did what she asked, Joyce turned the door knob and went out. As she locked the house up, Chloe went on to start her truck before finally driving off to the diner.</p><p>
  <strike> xxx </strike>
</p><p>As Rachel walked towards the diner she could see Chloe’s truck at the parking lot, she smiled and went in, the blonde took in the smell of coffee and saw Joyce behind the counter wiping some coffee mugs. She greeted the older woman with her signature charming smile that made Joyce smile back.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too, Rachel. Chloe’s over there,” Joyce pointed at the second to the last booth on her left and asked if the blonde would be having her usual which got her a nod from Rachel before walking to where the blue-haired girl was.</p><p>As she got closer, Chloe didn’t look behind her and was completely oblivious because she had her earphones on while looking at the pad of paper Rachel recognized was hers. The blonde got into the booth and the rebel was still in her own little bubble, Rachel sat in front of her as she observed Chloe bob her head with the music that the blonde recognized was the new Firewalk song and for a second she remembered how they officially got together. She continued to observe the rebel until she finally noticed something new about her.</p><p><em> “When did she start wearing glasses?” </em> Rachel thought as she took in the new addition to the girl’s appearance and decided it was time to let Chloe know she was there. The blonde reached for the pair of glasses and swiped it off Chloe’s face that finally got the other girl’s attention.</p><p>“Hey!” She tried to get the glasses back but Rachel was fast enough to take it far enough from Chloe’s reach since she didn’t bother to stand up in the attempt to get it back.</p><p>Rachel gave her a cheeky smile as she walked back to the booth and looked through the lens.</p><p>“Okay those definitely have a grade on them” Chloe laughed at the blonde’s reaction and tried to get it from her again but Rachel wasn’t done with it yet.</p><p>“Since when did you start wearing these bad boys?” Rachel asked as she treated it as if it were an ancient artifact.</p><p>“Since yesterday and fuck off it’s not that bad it’s just to correct my astigmatism” Chloe explained before taking a sip from her coffee. Rachel stopped goofing around for a moment as it made sense why Chloe had headaches and barely saw what was written on the board the other day.</p><p>“<em>He that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost </em>,” the blonde recited dramatically that made Chloe throw a balled up tissue paper at her.</p><p>“Okay, Shakespeare, calm down. It’s just astigmatism, look it up.”</p><p>The two laugh at their banter before Rachel asked for the cleaning cloth for the lens which Chloe did not have on her. The blonde then cleaned it using her shirt, once it was clear enough for her she got up and went to Chloe’s side that made the girl make room for the blonde. Rachel then tucked Chloe’s blue locks behind her ear and carefully placed it back on Chloe’s face.</p><p>“You look cute,” Rachel whispered as she looked at the blue eyes staring at her before her eyes went down to Chloe’s lips and back up.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment and before Chloe could say something dumb she felt soft lips against hers that tasted like strawberries. She didn’t know what got into her since she realized she started to kiss Rachel back. Chloe didn’t care if her mother could walk in any second or if they could be seen by the whole town outside, all she cared about was that Rachel Amber was kissing her again, after two years.</p><p>The blonde pulled away leaving Chloe there to process what just happened, the rebel wished she could rewind time or something just to experience that again and again but life and its strange ways didn’t give her that power. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and she fought a smile that wanted to come out.</p><p>“So, uh, chemistry, huh?” Rachel asked as Joyce came with her food. The blonde thanked the older woman as she left the two kids alone again.</p><p>Chloe pushed her glasses up as she scooted closer to Rachel picking up her things to give the blonde space to eat. The two them sat there together as they went on and didn’t really care about anything that might happen around them, as long as they had each other that’s the only thing that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>